gameofthronesfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Rhaella Targaryen
Queen Rhaella Targaryen er en usynlig karakter i Game of Thrones. Hun er afgået ved døden, når begivenhederne i serien begynder og forventes ikke at blive vist i serien. Biografie Baggrund Rhaella Targaryen var datter af kong Aegon V Targaryen og søster hustru til kong Aerys II Targaryen. De havde tre børn: Rhaegar, Viserys og Daenerys.HBO Seere Guide Hus Targaryen Familietræ Hun var ulykkeligt gift med hendes bror Aerys. Det siges, at en tid, hvor Jaime Lannister var på vagt på deres dør han blev tvunget til at lytte til Aerys voldtægt Rhaella og var ude af stand til at gøre noget for at stoppe det, mens den anden Kingsguard nægtede at gribe ind.Det Kingsguard (Histories & Lore) Efter døden af Rhaegar i Battle af det Trident, Rhaella og Prince Viserys flygtede til Targaryens fædrene sæde Dragonstone. Aerys ville omkomme under Sack af Kongens Landing, mens Rhaella døde fødslen til Daenerys under en stor storm. Efter hendes død børnene blev taget på tværs af Narrow Sea af loyalister at leve i eksil i Free Cities.HBO seere guide, sæson 2 guide til huse, Hus Targaryen - Rhaella Targaryen postRejsen af Daenerys Targaryen på HBO's seere guide Familietræ I det Bøger I A Song of Ice and Fire '' romaner, Rhaella er kone og søster til Aerys II og mor til Rhaegar, Viserys, og Daenerys. Rhaella i sin ungdom blev forelsket i en ung ridder fra den Stormlands (hans navn er ikke nævnt af Barristan Selmy - han formodes at være Ser Bonifer Hasty), der bar hendes favør i en turnering og opkaldt hendes dronning for kærlighed og skønhed. Deres kærlighed var håbløs, da de begge vidste, da en landede ridder er ikke egnet consort for en prinsesse af kongeligt blod. Efter Rhaella ægteskab med Aerys, Bonifer sig fra sin lanse og til sidst blev meget fromme. Folk hørte ham sige, at kun Maiden kunne erstatte Dronning Rhaella i sit hjerte. Ser Bonifer er stadig i live under krigen i de fem konger, og selvom gamle er stadig i stand til at bekæmpe. Han og hans mænd oprindeligt marcherede med Renly, men efter hans død skiftede over til Stannis, og deltog i Battle of the Blackwater. Ved afslutningen af slaget overgav han og faldt på knæ foran kong Joffrey, der benådet ham. Senere han får kontor castellan af Harrenhal. Den påståede forbandelse, der ramte alle de tidligere chefer for den ulyksalige slot ikke bekymre ham. Aerys havde giftet Rhaella dels af pligt, da han havde begærede Joanna Lannister. De søskende tilsyneladende afskyede hinanden og deres ægteskab var kærlighedsløst, bliver voldelige og misbrug mod slutningen. Ifølge Jaime, Aerys og Rhaella bruges til at undgå hinanden det meste af tiden - undtagen når Aerys havde nogen brændt ihjel. The Mad Kongen ville blive vakt ved opofrende sine fjender, så ville han betale et besøg til Rhaella og forulempe hende i meget brutal måde. Ved en af disse lejligheder, Jaime og Jon Darry stod vagt uden for dronningens sovekammer, og hørte hende græde hjælpeløst "Du såre mig!" En ung og idealistisk sytten år gammel, Jaime var forfærdet over lyden af ægteskabelig voldtægt som kom gennem døren. Skræmt, Jaime bønfaldt Ser Darry - en veteran medlem af Kingsguard og en mand, som han havde æret i årevis - at "Vi er svoret at beskytte hende så godt." Darry svarede: "Vi er, men ikke fra ham,« og forhindrede Jaime fra at gribe. Ifølge dronningens tjenestepiger, på næste morgen hun så ud, som om nogle dyr havde skambidt hende, clawing på hendes lår og tygge på hendes bryster. Denne onde angreb øgede afsky Jaime havde allerede følt mod Aerys lige siden udførelsen af Rickard Stark og hans søn. Lige siden har Jaime blevet frastødt af seksuelle overgreb mod kvinder, der forklarer, hvorfor han gik ud af sin måde at spare Brienne af Tarth fra at blive voldtaget, da de blev taget til fange. Rhaella var tilsyneladende en god mor til Rhaegar og Viserys. Viserys altid fortalt Daenerys at historierne siger deres far var sindssyg og "Mad King" var intet men ligger spredt af Usurper (Robert Baratheon) og hans tilhængere. Da hun spørger Barristan om dette, siger han, at Viserys ikke løj, om han var misinformeret. Barristan forklarer, at Rhaella altid forsøgt at skjule de værste af Aerys adfærd fra deres børn, der ikke ønsker at skræmme dem. Aerys måske ikke have været så ustabil tidligere i sit liv, da Rhaegar blev født, men med den tid Viserys var en ung dreng tog det Rhaella aktive intervention for at holde ham fra at se Aerys på hans værste. Rhaegar, i mellemtiden, voksede til en voksen og efterhånden indså, at hans far var sindssyg, men håbede at stille vente ud resten af hans regeringstid uden større uheld. Både Joanna Lannister og mor til Doran og Oberyn Martell (hvis navn er stadig ukendt) tjente som tjenerinder til Queen Rhaella i deres ungdom, og mens der Joanna og Lady Martell blev nære venner. År senere, Lady Martell rejste med sine børn til Casterly Rock, der har til hensigt at ankomme snart efter Joanna fødte sit nyeste barn, blot for at opdage, at hun var død fødslen til Tyrion. Hun havde håbet at arrangere en fremtidig politisk ægteskab mellem Lannister og Martell børn, men Tywin var så bedrøvet over hendes død, at alt han tilbudt var hans spædbarn dværg søn Tyrion, som hun afslog. I tv-serien, Oberyn minder denne tur i Sæson 4's "Mockingbird", men udelader enhver omtale af Dronning Rhaella - fordi han også udeladt enhver omtale af sin mor. I stedet siger han, at det var hans ''far, der bragte ham og hans søster Elia på en tur til Casterly Rock, selvom Oberyn mor var faktisk Regeringsrådet Princess of Dorne i sin egen ret. Viserys elskede sin mor og altid skylden Daenerys for at dræbe hende i barselssengen. Han forsøgte at begrænse denne vrede i starten, men da deres år i eksil voksede ondere og barskere han voksede mere og mere bitter. Sandsynligvis det sidste strå, der virkelig brød Viserys var, da de blev så desperate, at han var nødt til at ty til at sælge sin mors krone bare så de kunne have nok mønt til at betale for mad. Daenerys minder om, at uanset hvad glæde blev efterladt i Viserys var gået efter den dag. Se også * Referencer Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Nævnte Karakterer Kategori:Status: Død Kategori:Huset Targaryen Kategori:Dronninger Kategori:Karakterer fra Kronlandet Kategori:Landsforviste